


Hear the wolf growl

by Mahz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BadGuy!Remus, M/M, Marauders!Era, POC!James Potter, Rating for makeout session, Soft!Sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahz/pseuds/Mahz
Summary: A lot of things changed during the Summer and Sirius misses his friends but mostly his boyfriend.





	Hear the wolf growl

Sirius couldn’t stop jumping on his feet, staring through the King’s Cross Station. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, then decided to untie his whole mane, only to tie it again seconds later.  
Would you calm down a bit?! 

Sirius winced as Walburga slapped him. The fifteen years old bit his lip and gritted his teeth. Two months and he’ll be sixteen, old enough to quit Grimmauld Place. Mrs Potter insisted that he’ll live with them as soon as he was old enough. 

He kept looking through the station and as soon as he saw fluffy afro hair he ran. Not giving the Blacks a single look, not even teary eyed Regulus. Sirius pushed his way through the terrorised first years and threw himself in James Potter’s arms.  
-Oof! Paddy! Down Boy! 

But James didn’t pushed him away, he put his bags on the floor and hugged him back, pat his head and called his parents.  
-There you are boys! exclaimed Mr Potter.  
-Oh Sirius! How are you dear? So small ! Didn’t they feed you this Summer?! asked a worried Mrs.Potter.

Sirius talked with them but his mind was already drifting away. He heard Fleamont mock him for searching his “girlfriend”, which made both him and James blush. 

Of course his brother knew Sirius had never been interested in girls, not even Marlene. But there was a small and shy bookworm he wanted to welcome personally.

Remus was never late, not once, in his life. And yet Peter arrived before him, so did Evans. James chatted with both but kept an eye on the tiny punk. As Sirius was starting to worry he felt a presence behind him, he turned to face a six foot tall guy with a mess of dirty blonde hair.

-Sorry, Sirius excused himself as he made way for the older student.  
-It’s okay Paddy.

Sirius had not recognize the tall silhouette, but he knew that fragile frame. He had never heard this deep and warm voice but he knew the way his nickname rolled on that tongue. Remus. 

Has it not been for James pulling him in the wagon, Sirius would’ve melted at once. His brother sat down next to Lily and Sirius went to join when a warm hand softly pulled him back. 

Once again he met Remus. The wolf had grown two head taller than Sirius, he wore his hair long enough to curl against his neck and he felt boiling on the brunette’s skin.  
-Want to tell me what’s going on? 

Sirius could do nothing but nod frantically, owning him an amused smirk from Remus.  
-So?  
As Sirius did not answer, the blonde slowly pushed him closer to the wall. He tilted his head to press his cheek on the animagus’ forehead.  
Sirius felt his breathing become heavy and stop at once when Remus tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, not letting go of it, just playing against Sirius.  
-Don’t make me wait, hun.

Sirius felt himself faint under his red cheeks just as Remus’ arm pressed him closer. It was more of a reflex than anything he meant, but he gripped the wolf’s arms and Remus took it as a hint. 

Their kiss was slow but heated and Sirius felt his lover’s arousal against him. As they deepened their kiss, the smaller one huffed heavily.  
-How did you grew so tall? And how did you voice became so . . . So this !  
Remus laughed in Sirius’ neck and left a kiss on his jugular.  
-Puberty. Obviously you don’t know about that. You’re look like a first year.  
-Shut up!  
-Make me.

-Oh I will, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, you’ll see me as soon as we arrive! 

-Yes, Professor.  
A furious McGonagall was standing there, so angry her temples might as well had steamed. Both boys pushed themselves in the seats facing Peter.


End file.
